She Will Be Loved
by The Rejected Spork
Summary: Set when Edward left Bella in NM. 5 years later, Edward is a famous singer named Clyde Mason in London and Bella is a famous dancer in NY. What happens when they cross paths? Read and find out. ExB
1. Starting Over

( Takes place after Edward left Bella in New Moon.)

It's been five years since Edward left Bella. Edward became a famous british singer with the alias of Clyde Mason in England while Bella became a famous dancer in America. What happens when they cross paths when Bella is a dancer in Edward's new music video, She Will Be Loved? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the songs in this story.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_(She Will Be Loved; Maroon 5)_

Edward slid the headphones off his head and sauntered out of the recording room. "Awesome job, Clyde. Go get some sleep, you look like you haven't slept in days." Edward's manager, Nathan, said to him as he walked towards the door. Edward nodded once, sniggering to himself, 'Hah, I NEVER sleep,' before disappearing through the doors. As soon as he reached to his silver volvo, walking a bit faster than a normal human would, he quickly opened the door and jumped inside. Once the door was closed he ripped off the pale blond wig and ruffled his messy bronze hair.

As he drove, his mind wandered to something he has been trying to distract him self from. It has been five years since Edward left his angel for her own safety. He sighed, feeling the terrible ache in his chest. Her long, strawberry scented hair, her deep chocolate brown eyes... He grimaced as gripped the steering wheel, almost crushing it in his strong hold as a sharp twang of pain went through his chest.

"Stop it, Edward..." He muttered to himself. He began humming one of his songs to try to dull the pain. Edward sped down the highway as his humming turned into singing. "I want a girl with lips like mophine, blow a kiss that leaves me gasping..."

Suddenly, Edward's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He growled, upset that his quiet singing was interupted. He yanked the vibrating phone out of his pocket and sighed as he glanced at the caller ID.

"Hello, Alice." Edward said into the phone with all the enthusiasm he could muster. Which wasn't that much.

"Edward," Alice's soprano voice rang from the small cell phone. "You must get home soon, Carlisle would like to speak with you."

"If he wanted to talk with me, why didn't he call and say so?" Edward responded blandly.

"Because I had a vision he was going to talk to you about something. Rose and I are going shopping, talk to ya later!" And with that, the phone went dead.

"Bye Alice..." Edward muttered into the phone. He tossed his cell phone onto the passenger seat in his car. "I wonder what Carlisle wants to speak with me about..." He thought, turning into the long drive way that led to his house.

Edward lounged on a chair in Carlisle's office, waiting impatiently for his "Father" to return from his job at the near by hospital. Before Edward's mind wandered to his angel, he began to sing quietly one of his songs he wrote in one of his darker moods. "You see I cannot be forsaken, because I'm not the only one. We walk amongst you feeding, raping. Must we hide from everyone?"

"Good afternoon, Edward." A britsh sounding voice said. Carlisle smiled slightly at his son before taking a seat at his desk. "I know this singing thing is because you need a distraction from..." He hesitated. " Bella." For a moment a pained expression crossed Edward's face as the name of his angel triggered many memories. Edward motioned for Carlisle to continue, going back to the emotionless expression he started out with. "Anyways, it was smart of you to create an alias for yourself, but people are going to start to notice that Clyde Mason isn't aging."

"I know," Edward snapped. "But it's the only thing that keems me from being a empty shell! Remember those first two years? All I did was mope, and the family was miserable. Do you want me to be like that again?"

Carlisle sighed. "Of course not, but we can't be exposed. We've been in London for four years now, and we should be starting over soon. We can't exactly start over when you're still Clyde."

Edward put his head in his hands. "I don't know what I would do without Clyde, he is the only thing keeping me sane..."

--------------------------A random Ballet Studio in New York City------------

Bella sat at her desk in her office, listening to her assistant teacher, Michelle, blabber on about some European rockstar. She smiled and nodded her head ocassionally when the time seemed right. " Oh yeah!" Michelle practicly yelled, causing Bella to flinch. " You have to get your flight set up for that interview in London. Maybe you'll get to meet Clyde Mason!" She squee'd loudly, scrunching up her face and flailing her arms. Bella laughed nervously, not really caring.

"Well, I, like, need to get ready for class. Talk to ya later!" Michelle smiled brightly and waved insanely, skipping out the door. Bella smiled at Michelle, but as soon as the door closed she bashed her head onto her desk. "Holy crow, that girl can talk..."

Bella sighed, wrapping an arm across her torso. Ever since he left, she was empty inside. Putting on her smile, and dancing made everyone else happy, and why should they feel her pain? As long as she got through life... it all worked out. Sorta.

She rested her head on the desk for a bit, until she realized that the girls were going to be arriving soon. Slamming her hands on the desk, Bella stood up abruptly. "No more thinking! Dancing time!" And with that said, she marched out into the studio.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Good Afternoon England!

**Hi there! D I would just like to take a moment to thank all my reviewers. Without you guys I probably wouldn't have updated today. I would also like thank my loverly beta reader, Spazz (pen-name- Spazzplosion). She helps me think of ideas and fixes my typos. xD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the music in this fic. **

Bella wandered around an airport, looking for something that might tell her where she was going. "Oh gosh, I hope I'm not going to be late for this interview..." she muttered to herself, pulling a folded paper out of the pocket of her travel jacket. "Greaaat, Michelle set me up for Good Afternoon England."

Bella sighed. She noticed a man in a suit, waving around a sign insanely. "Holy crow, I didn't know there were protesters in England." She said to no one, trying to get a better look at what the sign said. " Isabella Swann" was written messily with black marker across the sign. Bella was confused to first, but then realized it was her ride. She hurried over to the man, eager to get out of the crowded airport.

"Mizz Isabella Swann?" the man asked Bella with a french accent as she aproached him. She nodded her head and the man motioned for her to follow him. " Right zees way, Mizz Swann, your limo eez waiting."

"Limo?!" Bella squeaked, her eyes going wide. "I can't afford to rent a limo just to get to a stupid interview!" she thought, starting to get dizzy.

"Yes, Mizz Swann. Mr. Strausel had arranged a limozine for you." The chauffeur said casually, leading Bella out the doors of the airport and towards a shiny, black limo. He opened the door for Bella and took her luggage, tossing them into the open trunk.

"Well... that was awfully nice of him..." Bella said, forcing a smile onto her face. "Even though I hate it when people spend money on me..." She mumbled in her mind as the chauffeur closed her door and walked around the limo, taking the driver's seat and starting up the limo.

Bella messed with the radio until she found a station that she liked, then leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song.

"Let's go!  
With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
he warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
ould she hear me, if I call her name?  
ould she hold me if she knew my shame?  
There's always something different going wrong  
he path I walk in the wrong direction  
here's always someone fucking hanging on  
an anybody help me make this better?  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
er conscience calls the guilty to come home  
our tears don't fall they crash around me  
er conscience calls the guilty to come home  
The moments died, I hear no screaming  
he visions left inside me are slowly fading  
ould she hear me, if I call her name?  
ould she hold me, if she knew my shame?  
There's always something different going wrong  
he path I walk in the wrong direction  
here's always someone fucking hanging on  
an anybody help me make this better?  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
er conscience calls the guilty to come home  
our tears don't fall they crash around me  
er conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Oh!  
eah!  
This battered room I've seen before  
he broken bones they heal no more, no more  
ith my last breath I'm choking,  
ill this ever end? I'm hoping,  
y world is over one more time.  
Let's Go!  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
ill she hold me, if she knew my shame?  
There's always something different going wrong  
he path I walk in the wrong direction  
here's always someone fucking hanging on  
an anybody help me make this better?

Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
er conscience calls the guilty to come home  
our tears don't fall they crash around me  
er conscience calls the guilty to come home  
(Back Down!)  
Your tears don't fall they crash around me  
er conscience calls the guilty to come home"

"That was Tears Don't Fall by Clyde Mason." A female announcer spoke from the radio.

"Hmm... Isn't that the guy Michelle was talking about?" Bella pondered, raking through her brain for the memorie of that day in her office. "His voice is oddly familar..." She added, turning her attention back on the radio.

"Hey girls! Clyde is going to be holding open auditons for his new music video, She Will Be Loved on Saturday. This is your chance to meet the blonde hottie himself! Now we go to Joe with the weather..." The accouncer said. Bella changed the station, not really interested.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hello Miss Swann!" Mr. Strausel, the director of 'Good Afternoon England,' said to Bella with a thick british accent. Mr. Strausel looked to be about in his mid-forties, balding slightly on the top of his head. "Now, we'll just need you to get your class set up in that area over there," he pointed to a part of the room covered with dance flooring. Next he gestured to a group of giggling, fluttery girls. "These are your students. Say hello girls."

"Hello Miss Swaann!" the group crooned. Bella gave a small shudder.

"Good, good. And this is the man who will be interviewing you, Mr. Cornel." Mr. Strausel graciously waved to a blonde, young looking man sipping coffee at a desk on the sidelines. Bella waved shyly to Mr. Cornel. " We have five minutes before we're on air, get the girls ready Miss Swann." Bella nodded to Mr. Stausel as he walked off and planted himself on a directors' chair behind the cameras.

"Okay girls!" Bella shouted towards her students, clapping her hands together. "Get the bars out. Err, may I have some music, please?" A familar tune leaked softly out the speakers, causing Bella to flinch and unconsciously wrap a arm around her torso.

"Miss Swaaann, is something wrooong?" A rather tall and bony girl squeaked as she noticed her teacher wrap an arm around herself.

"I'm... Fine. Get warmed up." Bella said quietly. "I'm just a bit nervous." The girl nodded and skipped back to her group of giggling friends. "Okay... Just don't listen to it Bella... Just stay composed..." She muttered to herself, taking a deep, calming breath.

"Omigosh! I totally know this song!" a girl squealed to her friends.

"Yeaaah, who wouldn't? It's Clair De Lune by Debussy!" Another girl crooned, flailing her arms. The all the girls giggled and began talking about shoes and whatnot.

"Ladies! We're on in 10 seconds!" the director cried out, waving his arms around. Bella looked down quickly, looking back up and flashing a fake smile at the camera as the 'On Air' light came on.

" Good Afternoon England!" Mr. Cornel said brightly, smiling cheesely towards the many cameras. " Today we have the famous American dancer, Isabella Swann, to give us a preview of her dance classes. But first, Isabella will tell us more about herself. Everyone please welcome Isabella Swann!"

Fake applause filled the room as Bella strolled onto the stage, her face bright red. She took a seat on one of the over-stuffed chairs on the set. Flashing a smile towards Mr. Cornel and then the cameras. "Hello." Bella said quietly to the cameras.

"Isabella," The host started, only to be cut off by Bella.

"Bella." She corrected him, smiling rather fakely.

"Bella, you've only been dancing for five years and you're already known all over America and Europe. How did you do it?" Mr. Cornel queried, leaning forward to hear her answer.

Bella took a deep breath, then began to explain. "Well, after I graduated from highschool, I got a scholarship for English at a nice college in New York. Of course, I went because my father wanted me to. Now, I was always clumsy when I was younger. I tripped over everything and I couldn't dance if my life depended on it. After about two weeks in New York, I decided to take a dance class to keep in shape. I discovered that I was actually pretty good at dancing and had a passion for it." The last part was a lie. Bella decided that she wouldn't tell everyone who was watching that she didn't really like dancing, she was just doing it because people wanted her to. "I dropped out of college to become a dancer. Since I am a very fast learner, I was able to learn a large amount of ballet, tap, and jazz in about a year. After that, I've been in Broadway musicals as a back-up dancer, and sometimes a lead dancer. And well... I guess that's how I got famous." Bella nodded, folding her hands in her lap.

"Interesting!" Mr. Cornel said, a wide grin plastered on his face. "Bella, you basically have men chasing after you, but you never go out with any of them. Why is that?"

Bella's chest throbbed. "I-I uhh..." she stuttered, trying to find the right words."I just haven't found the right guy." 'Because the right guy left me...' She added in her head.

"I see, I see." Mr. Cornel replied, nodding his head. The director signaled him that it was time for a comerical break, and the host turned to the cameras and flashed a bright smile. "When we come back, Miss Bella Swann will be showing us how she teaches her dance classes in America! Don't touch that dial!" He winked as the on air light when off.

Bella scrambled off the set to change into her leotard for the next part of the show. She took a few deep, calming breaths. That last question threw her off guard. 'Do I really have guys chasing after me?' She thought as she unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her black leotard. She slipped off her slacks and high heels, tugging on her ballet shoes and wrapping her shear ballet skirt around her tiny waist and tieing it tightly in a bow. She tied her long, brunette hair back in a high tight pony tail.

"Miss Swann!" Mr. Strausel called out. "Get the girls ready! We're back on in a minute!"

Bella nodded to him and padded over to the group of giggling, tutu wearing chickies while clapping twice. "Girls! Take your places at the bars."

-----------------------------------------Else where---------------------------------------

A man stared in amazement at the TV in the breakroom.

"Interesting!" a voice screeched from the televison.

"She's perfect..." The man murmured before racing out of the room.

**A/N: BWAHAHA, CLIFF HANGER 4 U. Expect the next chapter tomorrow. Hope you liked it, please Review!**


	3. Will you do it?

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! It really makes me feel special. 8D Sadly, school is starting for me tomorrow so I might not update as often. I'll try to update every other day! If you guys have any song sudjestions, feel free to tell me. :D**

**P.S. SPAZZ, YOU MADE ME SPELL BELLA'S LAST NAME WRONG. Dx Thank you iheartreading for correcting me. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the songs in this fic.**

Edward sat on one of the couches in the recording studio, hunched over a piece of paper. Every once in a while he was scribble something on it with the pen he held in his right hand. He read over what he had written, singing the lyrics softly.

"Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, hating  
Things I can't bare  
Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well, did you?"  
Edward leaned back in the couch, letting his head fall back. He resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair, in fear his blond wig might fall off. He was writing this song about the emotions he felt when his angel sat next to him for the first time in Biology. His dead heart throbbed as he thought back to that time. He heaved a sigh and came back to the paper, chewing on the end of the pen while trying to think of ideas. He quickly scribbling down a few more lyrics, mumbling the words under his breath.

"I see hell in your eyes  
aken in by surprise  
ouching you makes me feel alive  
ouching you makes me die inside."  
"Perfect..." He murmured to himself. Edward stood up and stretched, deciding to take a break from writing.

"Clyde's gonna absolutely love this..." Nathan thought.

"Hmm... I wonder what I'm going to love..." Edward said to himself after hearing what Nathan, his manager, was thinking. He attempted to pick his mind for what Nathan was thinking about, but Nathan just kept thinking " He's gonna love this..." over and over again.

"Clyde!" Nathan yelled excitedly as he entered the recording room, flailing his arms. " I just saw the most fantastic thing on the telie!"

"Oh really?" Edward asked, slightly sarcastic. he rolled his eyes in his mind at his manager's excitedness.

"Yes really! I saw the most beautiful woman on Good Afternoon England. She's one of the most famous dancers in America! She must be in your next music video!" Nathan exclaimed, smiling ear to ear.

"No one's more beautiful than my angel..." Edward thought, grimacing at the sudden twang of pain in his chest. he composed himself before saying emotionlessly to the exstatic manager, "Well, you should call her and offer her a spot in my video if you think she is perfect for it."

Nathan tilted his head to the side, surprised by Edward's emotionlessness. "Sometimes I don't get you, Clyde Mason. Your music is so full of emotion, yet, you're... Not."

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe my music is the only way I can show my emotions."

"Anyway, I'm going to go call around and see if I can get a number for the woman. I'll tell you if she agrees to be in that She Will be Loved video." Clyde said, turning around to leave the room.

"Nathan," Edward said casually, causing Nathan to turn back around. "What is the woman's name?" He questioned, slightly curious.

"You'll see, I've probably already heard of her. She's pretty famous." Nathan replied, turning back around and striding out the door .

"Okay, whatever..." Edward muttered, plopping back down onto the couch. He snatched up the pen and the paper with the lyrics written down on it, deciding to finish this song then go home and mope in peace.

He finished the song rather quickly, just wanting to go hide in his car and rip of this god forsaken wig. He muttered the song to himself, checking if it sounded right together.

"Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping, hating  
Things I can't bare  
Did you think it's cool to walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well, did you?  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside  
I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart till  
How to get this far playing games  
With fist held cards  
I've killed a million pity souls  
But I couldn't kill you  
I've slept so long without you  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside  
I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside"

Edward wrote the title of the song across the paper, signing his alias' name under it. "I'll write the score tomorrow..." He thought, folding the paper carefully and sliding it into his pants pocket.

As Edward drove home, he glanced at his cell phone almost every minute. he was oddly anxious to hear if this famous American dancer was to be in his music video. He remembered that open auditions were tomorrow for She Will Be Loved, then noticed in his rear view mirror that his eyes were almost coal black. "I should hunt tonight..." He mumbled, pulling into the driveway to the old victoran style house in which he lived with his family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad that's over..." Bella mumbled as she stumbled out of the Good Afternoon England building and into the limo. This trip to London was also her vacation. Michelle insisted that she was working too hard and needed a nice vacation.

_---------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------_

_"Beeella, dahling!" Michelle squealed as she burst through the doors to her office, startling Bella as she was packing a few things she'd needed for the interview in London._

_"Hello Michelle..." Bella grumbled, throwing her pointe shoes into a small bag._

_"I've decided that you need like, a vacation!" Michelle squeaked, putting her hands on her hips. "You've been working too hard, my dear. I got you a room at the best hotel in London! It's going to be greeaat! I'll take over the classes while you're gone. Dun worry 'bout it!"_

_"Oh god..." Bella whined in her mind. She forced a smile onto her face and turned to the cheerful Michelle. "Wow, uhh... Thanks..."_

_"Oh, you don't have to thank meee!" Michelle said, waving her hand around. "You deserve it! Don't worry about the costs, I've got it covered." She winked at Bella playfully._

_"Michelle!" Bella groaned. "You know I don't like having people pay for me for anything! You should atleast let me pay for half."_

_Michelle pouted and crossed her arms. "No way, you're going to enjoy yourself there whether you like it or not, okay?"_

_Bella sighed. She knew she couldn't get Michelle to change her mind. After 6 months of working with her she knew that Michelle was extremely stubborn."Fine. I surrender."_

_Michelle squealed and clapping her hands together happily. "Awesome! See you in a week, Bella!" As Michelle merrily skipped out the door, Bella slammed her head into the wall._

_---------------------------------End Flash Back--------------------------------------------_

Bella sighed. She knew she was going to be miserable for this week without any distractions from him. She would have to spend the whole week just trying to keep herself together. Once again she began to fiddle with the radio, trying to a nice station with good music to listen to. Finally she found a station that sounded pretty good. She sat back in her seat. listening the song carefully.

"I'm over it  
You see I'm falling in the vast abyss  
Clouded by memories of the past  
At last I see  
hear it fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive  
You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone?  
I'm over it  
Why can't we be together embrace it?  
Sleeping so long taking off the mask  
At last I see

My fear is fading, I can't speak it  
Or else you will dig my grave  
You feel them finding, always whining  
Take my hand now be alive

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone?

You see I cannot be forsaken  
Because I'm not the only one  
We walk amongst you feeding, raping  
Must we hide from everyone?

Everyone  
Everyone."

"That was Forsaken by Clyde Mason, wasn't that wonderful?" A male anouncer said from the radio speakers.

"This guy must be popular..." Bella muttered, changing the station on the radio to a classical music station. She closed her eyes and let the music flow through her.

Time seemed to pass quickly as Bella listened to the music, starting to doze off. She had to wake up quite early to catch her flight to London from New York, and the interview was extremely tiring. Suddenly, something in Bella's pocket vibrated causing her to jump. After realizing it was just her cell phone, Bella pulled herself back to reality and yanked the small phone out her pocket, quickly glancing at the caller ID. 'Hm... I don't reconize this number...' she thought, flipping the phone open and putting it to her ear. "Hello?" She said into the phone, trying to sound a little bit happy.

"Miss Swan!" The voice of a man said excitedly. "I'm Nathan Canning, Clyde Mason's manager. Now listen, I want to offer you a spot in Clyde's new music video, She Will Be Loved. Will you do it? " The man sounded extremely hopeful.

Bella pondered this for a moment. 'Well, It'll distract me...' She thought. "I suppose I can do it, how long will it take to finish? I'm only going to be in London for a week before I have to go back to my studio in New York..." She stated.

"Don't worry about it sweetie," Nathan said. "It'll only take a few days. Monday we'll start shooting. But feel free to show up tomorrow for auditions. We'll be glad to have you help chose the girls to be the other dancers. It'll start at around three, think you could make it?"

"Oh, of course. " Bella said. "I'll be there around 2:45."

"Fantastic! Thank you so much, Miss Swan." Nathan hung up.

Bella snapped the phone closed and threw it into her purse. She sighed and muttered to herself, "Well... A tleast I'll have something to do..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Edward enter his house, he ripped off the blonde wig and threw it onto the couch, shaking out his bronze hair.

"Hello Edward!" Alice yelled as she skipped inhumanly fast down the stair case, kissing her brother's cheek. "Your phone is going to ring." She said, nodding her head. Sure enough, Edward's phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Thanks Alice..." Edward murmured, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and said smoothly into it, "Hello Nathan."

"Clyde! I have great news! The american dancer agreed to be in the video! She's coming tomorrow to help pick out other girls to be in the video also!" Nathan basically yelled into the phone, causing Edward to hold the phone a couple inches from his ear.

"No need to yell, Nathan. And that's wonderful, I can't wait to meet her." Edward replied. "Talk to you tomorrow." He closed the phone then turned back to Alice. "I'll be in my room." Without waiting for a reply, Edward dissappeared up the stair case and into his room.

**A/N: Yeah, This chapter is pretty fail. xD You can made fun of my fail writing skillz if you want. Please review! **


	4. Saturday Mornings

**Nyahnyahnyah Greetings, my loverly readers! Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :DDD**

**P.S. Time to do the 1,000 hits dance! -dances around like a freak doing random ballet and tap moves- 8DDD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the music in this fic.**

Bella's alarm clock rang loudly in her ears. She groaned and smacked the snooze button of the franticly ringing clock, rolling over in her bed. She half expected to fall off her bed as she rolled to lay on her stomach, but instead of the floor she met the soft cushion of a mattress.

Surprised, Bella sat up quickly and opened her eyes, blinking a few times before taking in her surroundings. "Oh yeah... I'm in a hotel..." She muttered, remembering that she was in London and not in her small apartment in New York. She glanced at the digital clock on the bed side table while stretching, stifling a yawn. It read 10:00 in bright, red numbers. Bella leaned over to turn off the clock, resisting the urge to just plop down back onto the bed and drift back to wonderful sleep.

After dragging herself out of bed and into the shower, Bella stood infront of the fogged up mirror, slowly combing out her brunette, waist length hair. She had one of the hotel towels wrapped around herself. "I wonder why all hotel towels are so small..." she mumbled, pulling up the cream colored towel. She side parted and blow dried her hair after she dressed. When she exited the bathroom, she shuffled over to the full length mirror on the back of the door to the bathroom, curious of what she looked like.

As Bella spotting herself in the mirror, she regretted letting Michelle pack her bags. She wore a black and white plaid tube dress **( A/N: Picture in Profile.)** and a pair of navy blue ballet flats. It looked nice on her, but it just didn't suite her style. Bella chuckled. "What style?" She thought to herself. She decided she'd tie a navy blue ribbon around her neck to finish off the outfit.

She gracefully stridded over to the alarm clock, once again looking at the time. "Eleven O'clock..." She muttered, sighing. "Well, I suppose I could explore London for the next 4 hours..." She grabbed her large black purse and left her hotel room. She wandered down the hall and into the elevator, clicking the lobby button. Sadly, Bella's room was on the top floor of the hotel. So she leaned on the wall to wait.

At the sixth floor, the elevator doors opened and in came a obvisously newly-wed couple. They couldn't keep their hands off eachother. Bella averted her eyes from them, a bright red blush crawling onto her face. The hole in her chest ached and burned, she wrapped an arm around herself to keep herself from falling apart here in the elevator.

As the doors to the lobby, Bella rushed out, happy to get away from the overly loving couple. She let out a breath as she entered the streets of London, breathing in the fresh air of the city. Bella decided she'd buy a few expensive designer clothes for Michelle, as a thank you for the vacation.

Bella visited a few stores unwillingly, repeating " It's for Michelle... It's for Michelle..." Over and over again in her head. After three hours of walking, designer stores, and maxing credit cards, Bella collapsed into a chair in a small coffee shop. She groaned, her feet aching. She glanced towards the pile of shopping bags resting on the table and groaned again. " I won't be able to make it back to the hotel to drop these off..." She grumbled. " I suppose I'll just take a taxi..."

After grabbed the many shopping bags off the table and stumbling onto the side walk, Bella atempted to catch a taxi. Finally, after about a half hour of failing to catch a taxi, Bella ran over to a slowing taxi and jumped in before anyone else could. " London Plaza, please." She breathed, out of breath. She handed a few pounds **( A/N: 8D)** over the seat to the driver. " Keep the change."

The drive to the hotel wasn't long and soon enough Bella was back in the elevator, drowning in bags of clothing. Luckily, the couple she shared the elevator with this morning were not there. Her arms shook with the weight of the bags. Bella's arms threatened to give out as the elevator reached the seventh floor. " Come ooon, go faster!" She groaned, her arms shaking insanely. As the elevator hit the twelveth floor, the doors opened. Then everything happened at once.

A blonde man went to walk into elevator as Bella's arm went out, the bags falling on top of the un-suspecting man. Bella screamed, surprised of what just happened. " Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" She yelled, trying to get all the bags and clothing off the stranger while trying to keep the door of the elevator open.

"It's okay, really!" The blonde man said to Bella, who was apologizing over and over again, while helping her put clothes back in bags and scooting out the the elevator. He stood up and brushed himself off, then picked up a bags.

"I'm really really sorry!" Bella said quickly, bending down to pick up a few bags and pieces of clothes. She looked up to say sorry to the stranger again and nearly dropped all the bags in surprise. She stood up and looked at the man's face for a second. "...Mike?" She studdered.

"Bella! I haven't you in years!" Mike shouted, smiling ear to ear. He gave Bella a bear hug, which she returned shyly." I saw your interview yesterday afternoon, I didn't think you'd be staying here!" He added excitedly, squeezing Bella tightly. Mike let go of Bella and stepped back, his eyes flashing up and down her and at the many shopping bags. "Well, it seems you've become quite a shopper these past five years..."

Bella felt the blood rush to her face as Mike eyed her. "Err, well, these clothes are for my asisstant teacher at my studio in New York." She said softly, nodding her head. " I let her pack my bags for this vacation. Bad idea." She laughed nervously, fidgitting with her hands. "So, uhh... Why are you in London?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject but slightly curious.

"I'm here on a business trip." Mike said, still smiling widely. "Hey, do you want to catch a movie later?" He sounded extremely hopefully.

Bella slammed her head into a wall in her mind. "Mike hasn't changed..." She thought. "I would love to, but I'm busy. I got the spot as lead dancer in Clyde Mason's new music video. Have you heard of him? His songs are on the radio alot." She said to the defeated looking Mike.

"Well, maybe next time." He muttered, frowning. "I'll help you carry your bags to your room!" Mike said, his smile returning to his face.

Bella laughed quietly. "He still reminds me of a puppy..." She thought, leading him towards her room. Once in the room, Mike set the bags on Bella's bed and waved to Bella while saying goodbye, and went on his merry way down the hallway and into the elevator, still waving at Bella as she stood outside her door, shyly waving back. After the door closed to the elevator and Mike was long gone, Bella ran to her bed, plopped onto a spot that wasn't taken up by a bag, and sighed loudly. She moved her head to look at clock and groaned, sitting up. Bella had a half hour to get to the audition.

She wandered over to mirror and brushed her hair, re-applying the little make-up she was wearing. She smiled at the mirror, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Bella sighed, un-satisfied by her appearance. Her stomach rumbled as she went to grab her bag. "Damn, I forgot to eat again..." She muttered. **(A/N: Haha, I do that all the time. 8D) **"I'll get something on the way."

Bella took the elevator to the lobby, happy that no one else got on it. She rushed into the gift shop and bought a granola bar and a bottle of water to settle her growling stomach. She quickly stridded out the big doors of the hotel and flagged down the nearest taxi cab. After jumping in quickly and slamming the door shut behind her, Bella tried to catch her breath as she said to the cab driver. "London recording studios, and hurry please. I'm running a bit late." The driver nodded and pulled out into the streets of London. Bella sighed, leaning back in her seat while closing her eyes. She was already tired, and the day was just beginning.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness. Dx I promise you, the next chapter is going to be atleast six pages long! You should probably expect chapter five sometime next week. I would love song sugestions! Please review! They make me happy inside and make me want to update more often!**


	5. Auditions and Surprises

**Hello, my loverly readers! I have finally updated! xD You might not get updates as often anymore, I'm already getting homework and projects. xDD Speaking of which, I need to start on my paper for Ballet class. xP Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Epclipse, or any of the songs used in this fan fiction. **

Edward sat behind the table in front of a small stage. He sighed heavily, rolling his head back and crossing his legs on top of the table. There were two other chairs beside him, one for this manager and one for the mystery dancer. He glanced at the watch on his wrist and sighed once more. It was 2:40 and girls were already lining up outside the London Recording Studio. Most of girls were only there to see Clyde, Edward could tell by their fluttery, high-pitched thoughts.

"Clyde!" Nathan yelled plesantly as he entered the room. "I didn't expect you'd come here this early." He took a sit next to Edward, smiling widely. " Are you excited? There's a bunch of hot chicks out there."

"Not really." Edward replied boredly."I don't care about 'hot' chicks, I only care about my music." _'And my angel.'_ he added in his mind, once again heaving a heavy sigh.

Nathan shrugged. " Well, you should. Every healthy human male cares about hot chicks."

Edward chuckled. He isn't human, but he is a man. And he only cares about one 'hot chick', as Nathan says. "I must not be healthy then." Edward muttered, his face slipping back to his regular emotionless expression.

"Well, you should atleast try to hook up with the dancer I hired the other day. She's hotter than any chick standing in that mile long line outside! If you don't take her, I will." Nathan said, laughing.

Edward rolled his eyes at his manager. He glanced at his watch again, then turned back to Nathan. "It's 2:50, shouldn't have that dancer arrived by now?" He asked, slightly annoyed with the lateness of the mystery dancer. He was eager to find out who this woman was, since Nathan was stubborn and wouldn't tell him. Even his thoughts wouldn't reveal the name of the woman.

"Hmm, yes, I should call her. I'll be right back." Nathan mumbled, standing up out of his chair and shuffling out the door. Edward waited for a few minutes, not moving at all. Only humming. After a few more minutes, his humming turned into the song he had written while waiting for the day to come last night.

" I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
And then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing."

Suddenly, a extremely strong, familar scent hit Edward's nose. He jumped as he smelt it, falling back in his chair. The scent filled him with emotions he hadn't felt in five long years. He nearly started to dry sob with happiness and nervousness as he set the chair back on it's four legs and went to hide in the rafters. The smell of strawberries and freesca was intoxicating, he felt light-headed. "Thank God I fed last night..." Edward whispered so low a human wouldn't have a chance of hearing it.

"This is where we'll be picking out your fellow dancers..." Edward heard Nathan say as he opened the door, letting a woman walk into the room before him. As soon as Edward caught sight of Bella, he felt as if his long dead heart had been jump started and it was beating rapidly in his cold chest. Bella nodded her head shyly then gracefully walking towards the table and sitting on the left end chair, crossing her ankles under her chair and folding her hands in her lap like a lady.

"When will Clyde be arriving?" An angelic voice said softly. Edward had to use all his self control to not jump out of the rafters and take his angel in his arms.

"Well, He was here when I went to call you. I guess he went to the bathroom or something." Nathan shrugged his shoulders, sitting in the seat next to Bella and scooting closer. "So.. Uhh... Do you want to get some coffee later?" Nathan asked, scooting even closer to Bella. Edward growled silently, almost crushing one of the wood rafters. He heard his manager's thoughts about how round and soft Bella's breasts looked and Edward nearly lost it. He growled slightly louder, grinding his teeth together while actually crushing the rafter, it splittering in his cold hand.

"Maybe some other time." Bella replied, messing with the hem of her dress as a bright red blush covered her face. _"How cute..."_ Edward thought, wanting to hold her even more. She quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and turned back to Nathan. "Umm... Shouldn't you be letting the girls in to audition about now?" She asked softly.

Nathan glanced at his watch and nodded. "I'll be right back with the girls. " He said, standing up and walking towards the door. As soon as the door opened, Edward raced out as fast as he could go so no one would see him. He ran out to his shiny silver volvo and jumped in, quickly starting it up and driving it off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Nathan said loudly as a gust of cold wind flew past. Bella shivered, then shrugged."Anyways, I'll be right back." Nathan said more quietly, walking out the door and closing it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I running away... I wanted to see Bella... I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her I was sorry, that I loved her more than anything and that I was lieing the day I left her in those miserable woods. But... What if she doesn't love me anymore? What if... she hated me..." Edward murmured to himself. His shoulder shook as he thought of his Bella, his angel, hating him. "I deserve to be hated. I don't deserve her love..." He added, beginning to dry sob. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. As soon as he was composed, he whipped out his phone and dialed Nathan's number. It rang a few times before his manager answered his cell phone.

"Hello, Nathan Canning speaking." Nathan spoke through the phone. Edward could hear the many squealing and giggling girls in the background.

"Hey Nathan, it's Clyde. Listen, I wasn't feeling quite well so I decided to go home. I'll probably be better by Monday, so there's no need to re-schdule the shooting of the video. I trust you'll be able to pick out the right people for it." Edward said into the phone calmly, cleverly hiding the emotions he was feeling this moment.

"Alright. I hope you feel better soon, Clyde." Nathan replied before he hung up the phone. Edward also closed his phone tossed it on the passenger seat of his car. A few moments passed when his phone began to vibrate on the seat. He snatched it up quickly, glancing at the caller ID before flipping it open and holding it to his ear.

"Hello Alice, why might you be calling me?" Edward asked, smirking at the phone.

"Edwaaaard!" Alice squealed into the phone. "I had the most fantastic vision!"

"Oh really?" Edward asked, guessing it was something about himself and Bella.

"Yes really! You and Bella are going to be together again! It's wonderful! I'm going to get my sister back!" Alice screamed into the phone. Edward could her dancing around the house.

"That is wonderful." Edward replied, smiling for real for the first time in five years. His smiled faded as he thought of Bella hating him again. "But Alice, what if Bella hates me? After all, I did tell her I didn't love her anymore and left her in the woods. A monster like myself deserves to be hated." he muttered darkly.

"I don't think Bella hates you." Alice answered. "I know she still loves you. You two love eachother so much, and I don't think you two will ever stop loving eachother."

"Thank you for your kind words, Alice." Edward said jokingly. "But I wouldn't believe Bella still loves me untill it comes out of her pretty little mouth." Edward could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Okaaay then." Alice sang into the phone. "Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye bye!"

"Bye Alice." Edward said, laughing a bit as he closed his phone. He sighed happily, staring forward at the road ahead. He hadn't felt this alive in five years, and it felt good. He felt that Bella still loved him in his heart, but this head told him that Bella probably hated him, and he deserved it. His eyebrows knitted together as a war between the two raged out in his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella sat in the studio, utterly bored. She had seen about 50 auditions, an there were still about 400 more. She'd seen about everything. Dancing, singing, acting, juggling, fire blowing... The list goes on. She was a bit disgruntled that Clyde has gone home, she actually wanted to meet him a bit. She rested her head on her hands as she watched a girl with red hair booty dance. She sighed, crossing the girl's name off the list of potenial dancers.

"Next!" Nathan called out, equally bored. In the last hour, Nathan had asked Bella out three times, and Bella turned down each one. He was starting to get annoying, but she tried to just ignore it. Bella's phone buzzed in her purse as a girl with a moehawk strudded onto the stage. She quickly reached down and snatched the vibrated phone out of the vast abyss of her purse, glancing at the caller ID before excusing herself out of the room to answer her phone.

"Hi Michelle." Bella said into the phone as she exited the room, leaning on the wall.

"Beeeeella!" Michelle squealed into the phone, causing Bella to jump. "I haven't talked to you in aaaages! How's London? I saw your interview, it was amaaazing!"

"London's great." Bella answered. "I ran into a old friend in Highschool. It was nice to see him again. I bought you some clothes. Well, alot of clothes. As a thank you for this...lovely... vacation."

"Really?! Bella! You shouldn't haaave! Thank you so much!" Michelle squeaked.

"Anyways, I happened to land myself a job here in London for a week. So I guess my vacation really isn't a vacation." Bella replied, staring at the ceiling of the studio hall way.

"Oh really?" Michelle asked, curiousity leaking into her voice.

"Yes really. A man named Nathan Canning called me the other day and offered me a spot in Clyde Mason's music video for his song, She Will Be Loved." Bella said, holding the phone a few inches from her ear when Michelle exploded into a fit of squeals.

"Like, OHMYGOD. Really, Bella?! That's absolutely amaaazing! Have you met him yet?! Is he as hot as he is in his other music videos?! OHMYGOOOD." Michelle screamed into the phone.

Bella sighed before saying, "No, I haven't met him yet."

"Well, when you do, you totally need to call me! Well, Ballet lessons are going to start soon, girls are already showing up! Good luck with the video, I can't wait to see it! Bye Bella, talk to ya soon!"

"Bye Michelle." Bella muttered into the phone as she closed it, wandering back into the room where the auditioning was happening. A girl tap dancing was on stage as Bella sat quietly down next to Nathan. " She's doing the triple time step wrong. See, she shuffled before hopping." Bella whispered to him. " I think that was suppose to be a maxi ford, she did it all wrong." Nathan looked confused, obvisiously never have taken a tap class before, simply nodded his head. He turned back to the awful tap dancer and took a deep breath.

"Neeext!" He called out, stopping the woman in mid-thinking step. The woman looked crest fallen, and ran off the stage. Bella bit back her laughter, knowing it was a horrible thing to laugh at. She tapped her pen on her clip board as she waited for the next girl to step onto the small stage. A short woman with long, curly blonde hair shuffled onto the stage, nervously looking at her shoes and playing with her hands.

"Hello.. I'm C..Claudia.. A-and I'll be modern dancing for you to-today..." Claudia stuttered. She began her dance, and Bella was impressed.

"This woman is really good. I think we should cast her." Bella whispered, leaning towards Nathan.

"Yes, yes. We should." Nathan replied, still watched the dance. "Thank you!" He called out."Next please!" The dancer nodded her head quickly before shuffling off stage.

The rest of the auditions pasted quickly, and in about 5 hours Bella and Nathan had narrowed it down to about 35 people. The 35 women sat infront of the stage, watching Bella with wide eyes.

"Ladies, " Bella started, staring down at the rows of girls. "I will teach you a few dance steps. You'll have about five minutes to practice it before you will perform it to myself and to Mr. Canning. The steps are simple. Grapevine across the stage to the beat, then pivot four times. After that you will do four body waves. One front. One side. One back. One the other side. Then drag turn and face towards the side." Bella did all the moves as she said them. "After that I would like you to lay on the floor, remember to go down gracefully, Ladies!" Bella reminded as she laid on the stage. "Kick up your right leg, then your left, then both, then spread eagle." She rolled up to a sitting position and clapped her hands together. "Okay ladies! You've got five minutes before performance time!"

The woman scrambled, squealing about not remembering the steps and not being able to do the movements right. Bella walked off the stage and plopped down onto her hard, plastic chair. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her growling stomach. "I knew that granola bar wasn't going to hold me off..." She grumbled in her head.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Nathan asked, concerned about why Bella looked like she was going to die.

"I'm fine, just hungry." Bella mumbled.

"Here, I'll go get you something from the vending machine. I don't want you to starve." Nathan said, laughing slightly.

"Thanks, that would help alot." Bella said to him, smiling softly. Nathan shoved his hands into his pockets and left the room, leaving Bella with the 35 squealing, and most likely hyperventilating by now, women. "I want nothing more but to be in my little apartment back in New York, reading Price and Prejuice or something..." She muttered, slamming her head down onto the table.

"Hey you! You're like, Isabella Swan right?" A high-pitched voice asked. Bella looked up at a woman with bleach-blonde hair and extremely tight clothes, twirling her hair around her finger and smacking on a piece of gum.

Bella sat up and looked at the woman before answering, "Yes, what about it?"

"Are you like, dating Clyde or Mr. Canning or something? 'Cause like, shouldn't you be auditioning with the rest of us since you're like, a like, dancer too?" The blonde said.

"Uhh.. No. Mr. Canning called me and offered me a spot in the video." Bella replied, looking at the woman oddly.

"Good then! Because like, I want to like, go out with Clyde. He's just sooo dreamy! He makes my mind melt! And I bet he'll love me like, too! Because I'm hot and sexy and skinny." The woman squealed, poofing up her hair. She strutted off, leaving Bella extremely confused.

"What the heck was that about..." Bella muttered, resting her head on the table.

"Bella!" Nathan's voice boomed as he sat down next to her, making her jump.

"Gosh, I didn't even realize you came back." Bella said, startled.

He laughed, then forced a bag on chips into her hands. "Here ya go, hope you feel better."

"Thanks a bunch!" Bella spoke as she tore open the tiny bag, shoving a few chips in her mouth.

"No problem. Have the girls performed yet?" Nathan asked.

"Not yet, they can now if you want." Bella replied between bites. Bella stood up and clapped her hands, trying to get everyone's anttention. "Ladies! Your five minutes are up! Can ten girls line up on the stage please?" In a few seconds, ten girls were lined up on stage. Including Claudia and that blonde woman who appoached Bella eariler. Bella picked up the remote for the radio and clicked the play button. Music flooded into the room as the girls started the dance routine.

Many of the woman did the steps at the wrong time, or did the steps wrong entirely. Only a few did it right in the whole bunch. Bella yawned and stretched as she helped Nathan clean up after the long day of auditions. She glanced at the clock and groaned. " 9:30..." She muttered, throwing away a few pieces of paper. She stumbled over to the table, her stumbling due to how tired and hungry she was, and grabbed her purse. " Bye Nathan, I'll see you on Monday." Bella called over to Nathan.

"See ya Bella!" Nathan replied, waving at her as she exited the room. She walked slowly down the hall way and out of the doors of the studio. As the cool air of night hit her, she searched the area for any food sources.

"Ah, a Macdonalds..." Bella thought as she spotted bright golden arches. "Perfect..." She quickly walked towards it, her stomach grumbling at the thought of food. She finally reached the building, sighing happily as the smell of french fries hit her nose. After entering the Macdonalds and rushing up the counter, she scanned the menu of something that would fill her. " Could I have a BigMac, a large fries, and a large coke please?" Bella asked the teenage boy with greasy hair behind the counter.

"That would be $5. 75." The boy said in a squeaky voice. Bella dung through her purse and found the money, sliding it towards the boy on the counter as he handed her the greasy fast food. " Enjoy." He squeaked, smiling fakely. Bella nodded towards him before snatching up her food and almost running to a table, ripping out the greasy burger out of it's box and taking a huge bite out of it. She shoved a few french fries into her mouth then took a few gulps of coke.

"Yuuum..." She murmered, taking another huge bite out of her dripping burger. Bella quickly finished her burger and was soon back on the side walk, trying to catch a taxi. "I have such bad luck catching taxis, I should just rent a car..." She thought, trying to wave down a taxi that sped off without noticing her. Groaning, Bella attempted to wave down another taxi that was passing by. The taxi cab slowed and pulled over, much to Bella's delight. She ran over to the taxi and jumped in, closing the door behind her.

"London Plaza, please." Bella said to the cab driver, who nodded and pulled back into the streets. Bella looked out the window, sighing softly. She wrapped an arm around her self without realizing it as the hole in her chest ached around the egdes, threatening to let her fall apart. She felt as if her eye lids were weighted, forcing her to sleep. She fought against them, not even blinking.

Once arriving at the hotel Bella paid the driver and rushed inside, eager to sleep in her big, cozy bed in her hotel room. The elevator ride was short, and soon Bella was in her room. She stripped out of her clothes and slipped on a pair of silky pajama pants and a matching cami, then slid into the bed. Soon after closing her eyes, Bella was fast asleep. Little did she know, she wasn't alone in her room.

**A/N: HAHA. I TOLD YOU IT WAS GOING TO BE LONGER THAN SIX PAGES. 8D Review please!**


	6. I'm here, nothing will hurt you

**Greeting, my readers! This might be the last update you'll get in a looong time. xD; I have to a write a ballet report, which is due on tuesday and I haven't started on it, do a huge science project for the science fair, get new jazz pants, get a ballet skirt, read books for book club, etc. etc. xD I'm just going to write a short little chapter for your guys before I have to go do school stuffs, I hope you like it. xD**

**P.S. Sorry ****YouKnowDebussy**, for not writing eight pages. Dx I just don't have the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the songs in this fan fiction.

-------------------------------Edward's PoV------------------------------------

I watched as my angel shuffled into her hotel room, looking utterly exhausted. Even now, as she ruffled her hair and tossed her purse onto the couch, she was as beautiful as ever. I noticed that she yanked a pair of pajamas out of the small dresser and unzipped the zipper to her dress. I knew if I was human, my face would have turned as red as a tomato. I turned away, not wanted to invade her privacy. She stretched and yawned as my dead heart clenched. 'So cute...' I thought, resisting the urge to just run out of the stuffy closet in which I was hiding and take my Bella into my arms, holding her close as I whispered sweet nothings to her.

I put my head in my hands, holding the dry sobs that threatened to escape my throat. 'She doesn't love me, she hates me for what I've done, she wouldn't want to take me back...' I thought hopelessly, curling up in a ball. I heard the ruffle of stiff sheets and comforters and looked up, watching through the closet door as my Bella gracefully slipped under the covers. Her breathing slowed, I knew she had instantly fallen asleep.

I crawled out of the closet, careful not to make a sound to wake her. After standing up slowly, I stridded over to the queen sized bed where my angel slept, taking big, quiet steps. She grumbled in her sleep, causing me to freeze in mid-step. She grumbled again and rolled over, sighing softly before falling back into deep sleep. I loosened up, continuing to walk slowly and quietly towards Bella.

Kneeling by her bed side, I watched her sleeping. How beautiful she was, sighing softly every once in a while and mumbling words I couldn't understand. She would murmur names, like Charlie or Renee'. What surprised me most was when at about four in the morning, my angel started to scream. I jumped back, thinking that she woke up and saw me, that I scared her. Bella thrashed around in the bed, the stiff sheets and blankets thrown off in the struggle. I realized she was still sleeping and tried to calm her down, grabbing her hand and wiping the sweat off her forehead while whispering over and over again, "It's okay Bella, It's okay..."

My angel stopped thrashing and laid back down on her side, tears leaking out of her closed eyes. "That's right, Bella... I'm here. Nothing will hurt you. Everything will be okay..." I whispered, smiling softly at my sleeping Bella.

"Stay with me... Edward..." She said softly in her sleep, snuggling into the mattress.

I smiled wider, my heart squeezing as she said my name in her angelic voice. "Of course, I would never dream of leaving you again. I love you..." I breathed, my voice cracking as I told her sleeping form of my love for her.

"I love you too..." My Bella mumbled, falling back into a deep sleep with a small smile on her face. I leaned on the bed post, feeling as if my long dead heart was beating rapidly. I sighed with happiness and I thought, ' Maybe... she still does love me...'

**A/N: Yay for fluff! 8D Yeah, sorry for the uber shortness again. xD; If you review, Edward will come and hide in YOUR closet. xDDD**


	7. Sunday Morning

**Hello my darling readers! How are you this fine September day? Good, I hope. I've finished my Ballet report (Huzzah!) and just started my science project. xD; Isn't that just lovely? ANYWHO, CHAPTER 4 U. 8D**

**Disclaimer: TEH SPORK DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, NOR ANY OF THE SONGS USED IN THIS FANFICTION.**

**--------------------------------------------------Edward's PoV--------------------------------------------------------**

I stayed by my angel's side the rest of the night. I didn't dare to let go of her soft, warm hand. And I didn't want to. During the night I would sometimes trace her features with my fingers, outlining her lovely, full lips. I resisted the urge to kiss those lips throughout the night. Now it was Sunday morning, and rain fell silently onto the quiet morning streets of London. I tore my gaze from my beautiful Bella and glanced out the sliding glass door that led to a balcony. It indeed was raining. The sky was overcast, typical for London. My eyes went back to Bella as she sighed lightly in her sleep. I hummed her a tune, one unfamiliar to me. "Sunday morning, rain is falling..." I sung quietly, making up a new song in my head. A song inspired by this wonderful morning with the love of my eternal life.

"Sunday morning, rain is falling  
Steal some covers, share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That maybe all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave  
Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint your picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather, still together when it ends  
That maybe all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning, rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you  
And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning."

I smiled. The song was perfect. It described everything I felt this lovely Sunday morning. 'I'll have to write it down on paper and write a score for it when I go home...' I thought, drawing a circle with my thumb on the back of Bella's warm hand.

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise filled the room, causing me to jump back in surprise. I quickly realized it was Bella's alarm clock making the terrible noise as Bella began to stur. I panicked, racing to the door and escaping out of the hotel suite in fear that Bella would see me as she awoke. Still panicked, I ran inhumanly fast down the stairs of the tall London Plaza and out into the sleepy London streets where my volvo was parked.

Stumbling to yank the keys out of my pocket, I unlocked and pulled open the car door. After slipping into the car and turning on the engine quickly, I sped out onto the streets and towards the secluded Cullen household.

----------------------------------Bella's PoV------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to the extremely loud sound of the annoying hotel alarm clock. I turned it off and stretched, looking out the glass doors to see that it was raining. I dreamt of him, again. But it was different than my usual dreams. Usually in my dreams I am running after him, calling out his name over and over again as he just walks forward, not hearing me. This time, as I ran and screamed, he stopped walking suddenly. He turned, his golden eyes smoldering, and grabbed my hand. He told me that he would never leave me again... and that he loved me.

I dragged my disheveled self out of bed, shuffling towards the shower. I had nothing to do today, so I decided I'd visit a few book stores and buy some books to distract myself with today. I turned on the water, sticking my hand in while waiting for the water to heat up. The water began to run hot, and I stripped out of my pajamas. As I stepped into the water, I sighed with relief. All my tension washed away, and I just stood there letting the water hit my skin.

After a while I washed my body with the body soap I found in the bathroom and shaved my legs. I lathered my hair with my strawberry shampoo I brought to London with me from New York. I didn't want to use anyother shampoo, I liked this one too much. I rinsed out my hair and turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a small, cream colored hotel towel around myself.

I stared at myself in the fogged up mirror. I stood straight up, my back flat. I did it naturally now, after that year of having Ballet shoved down my throat. I didn't look much different from when I was 18. I didn't really feel different. My face was still heart shaped, my skin was still just as pale. My hair was longer now, down to my waist. I began to comb it out, pulling at the knots with my fingers as I found them. I side parted my long hair, not bothering to blow dry it. I strode out of the tiny bathroom, still wearing the small towel, and towards the dresser to pick out an outfit for today.

I threw on a black panel and lace skirt and stared at the selection of t-shirts Michelle had packed for me. I settled for a grey fitted t-shirt with rainbows and skulls on it. I grimaced at myself in the mirror. "I need to remind Michelle I'm 23, not 16..." I muttered, trying to disguise the T-shirt with a black hoodie. I applyed a bit of macara, eye liner, and foundation before putting a pair of onyx earring studs in my ear lobes. Slipping into a pair black sling-backs, I grabbed my purse and headed out the door.

As I exited the lobby and entered the rainy streets of London, I looked around for a place I could possibly get a good breakfast. Shops were just opening and cars slowly filled the streets. I spotted a promising little bagel shop across the street. I glanced to my left, and then to my right. No cars were coming. I took quick steps across the road, and then something happened. Something that hasn't happened in 5 years.

As I walking across the empty streets, I tripped over my own feet and fell. I was so surprised I didn't have time to brace myself for the impact. My head cracked against the curb, making me dizzy. My head spun as I smelled something that smelt of rust and metal. Blood. I drew a jagged breath, trying to stay awake. I didn't hit my head that hard, did I?

"Oh my god!" a woman's voice screamed. "Miss! Miss, are you alright?! I have to call 999!" Soon after that, I passed out.

-------------------------------------------CARLISLE'S PoV, YO.------------------------------------------

"Does this hurt?" I asked a patient who just came in, claiming he broke a rib. I poked him in the side, and I took the wince of pain as a 'yes'. I scibbled it down on my clipboard before looking back up to the patient, brushing my hair out of my face. "We're going to have to take x-rays. Your rib is most likely broken. A nurse will be here shortly to take the x-rays." I comfirmed, standing up from the chair I was sitting in. " Just sit tight for a few minutes." He nodded, and I walked out the doctor of the ER swiftly.

" 'Scuse me, Dr. Cullen..." A young intern said, shyly shuffling towards me. I chuckled in my mind, then flashed the girl a smile.

"Hello Miss Olivia, how can I help you?" I asked her, causing her to stare for a few moments. She blinked rapidly a couple times, I suppose she was trying to clear her head.

"Uhh... A woman arrived a few minutes ago. She fell and cracked her head against the curb. I was told you should check her out. She might have a slight concussion." Olivia said quickly, sounding dazed.

"Ah," I replied. "I'll be right there. The patient with the broken rib needs a few x-rays, mind taking care of that for me?" I asked politely, holding out the clip board to her. She hesitated, than took it from my hand.

"Of course," the intern responded, peeking at the clip board before dissappearing through the ER doors. I headed to the front desk to pick up the information of the new patient. I walked swiftly to the desk, turning to the chubby, middle-aged receptionist behind the tan counter.

"Mrs. Jones, do you mind telling me where the patient who fell is located?" I asked, a soft smile on my face.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen." Mrs. Jones said cheerfully, clicking the mouse attached to the old windows style computer a few times. "The patient is in ER wing, room 506. I have no information on her. The woman who made the 999 call didn't know the patient."

"I see..." I responded quietly. "Thank you, Mrs. Jones."

"Have a good day!" Mrs. Jones said, not looking away from the computer screen as she pulled up her game of solitare. I started my trek back to the ER wing of the hospital, flashing a smile at my co-workers once in a while. It didn't hurt to be friendly. I pushed open the door and froze. There, laying one of the many hospital beds in the large ER room with a bandage wrapped around her head, was Bella.

I turned to the nurse who was cleaning the scraps on Bella's knees while trying to make a good ecuse to leave. "I just remembered that my wife wanted me home a half hour ago." I said loudly, chuckling nervously. "Another doctor can examine this patient."

"Okay then, I'll tell Dr. Green that he'll have to check out this patient." The nurse said, moving onto Bella's skinned palms. Bella stirred, and I was out of there. I turned on my heels and fast walked out the door, fearing Bella would see me and recognize me. I knew Edward would be furious.

---------------------------------------------Bella's Pov!--------------------------------------------

My head throbbed. My hands and knees stung. Groaning, I cracked open my eyes. I swear I saw something blond and white glide towards the white double doors, but when I blinked and opened my eyes wider, it was gone. 'I must have imagined it...' I thought, as I looked at my surroundings. It was obvious I was in a hospital. The walls were white, the beds were white, the floor was white. It hurt my eyes to look at everything.

"Ah, I see you're awake now, Miss." A red-haired nurse said to me warmly, pressing something cold to my throbbing head. "You hit your head pretty hard, the doctor will be over in just a minute." She nodded, then walked off to attend to another woman, who seemed to have a bad cut running down her arm. I sighed softly, looking up at the white tiled ceiling. Minutes passed, and my hands and knees didn't sting as much anymore.

"Hello miss, how are you today?" A deep-friendly voice said, snapping me out of my dazed state. I looked over to the right side of the hard bed I was laying on to see a man in about his 60s, smiling brightly at me. He was wearing a white doctor's coat and a name tag, so I knew he was the docter the nurse was talking about.

"You must be the doctor." I croaked, trying not to turn my head too much.

"Indeed, I am. Dr. Green." He responded, sitting down onto a chair next to my bed.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Green. I'm Isabella Swan." I told him softly, turning my head ever so slightly to look at him.

"Likewise, Miss Swan." Dr. Green smiled. "So, how did you manage to land in the ER?" He asked, looking over my bandaged head and hands.

"I was just walking across the street!" I exclaimed. "And this I guess I had a clumsy moment and fell. I haven't had one of those moments in years..." I groaned in pain as he poked my head. He laughed at my pain.

"Well Miss Swan, you're going to have quite a lot of bruising." Dr. Green muttered to me, poking at my hands and knees.

'Greaaat...' I thought. 'I'm only going to be filming a music video tomorrow.'

"I'm going to need to take x-rays, Miss Swan. Just to make sure you didn't crack your skull or break anything." He peaked under the bandage on my head, then took a pen out of his front pocket and wrote something on the clip board sitting on the bedside table. "But before the x-rays, you're going to need stitches for the cut on your forehead."

"Fantastic..." I muttered, praying that there was make-up that could cover up stitches. The doctor looked up from the clip board and tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong? You don't like getting stitches?" Dr. Green spoke, sounding concerned.

"No, no." I replied quickly. "It's just that I'm going to be in a music video tomorrow, and I'm not sure there's make-up that can cover up stitches." I laughed shyly. Dr. Green laughed a booming laugh.

"Well, I'm sorry Miss Swan. But you need stitches." He asked, his voice turning serious. I sighed.

"It's okay, really. I'll see if I can edit it out or something." I mumbled while sitting up slowly so the doctor could sew me up. He chuckled, then began to sew my forehead closed. I tried not to think about the tugging feeling on my forehead that was making me feel sick to my stomach.

---------------------------Edward's PoV------------------------------------

I was sitting in on my couch in my room, writing out the score for the song I had made up this morning when heard Carlisle's thoughts.

'I hope Edward isn't going to be too upset with me...' I heard him think. An image flashed in his mind, it was of my angel laying on a hospital bed. Her head was bandaged, and she was unconscious. I jumped up off my couch, scattering the pages of music onto the floor as I raced out of my room.

"Carlisle! What's wrong with her?!" I roared as he awkwardly stepped out of his Mercedes S55 AMG.

'I knew he was going to be upset...' Carlisle grumbled in his mind. he flashed me a warm smile. "She just fell, Edward. No need to get all angry." I gaped at him.

All I could say was, "Oh." Carlisle chuckled. His face suddenly became serious.

"Edward, We must start over soon. We can't stay for much longer." He stated, brushing a lock of golden hair out of his eyes.

"I know that... Just give me a few weeks. I'm doing a concert in two weeks, after that, we can start over. I'll think of a way to kill Clyde." I remarked.

"Two weeks." Carlisle replied. He smiled at me before trotting towards the house. I ran my hands through my hair, sighing heavily. I leaned up against a near by tree, sliding down it slowly to sit on the damp ground. I sat there, pondering on how to kill Clyde and if my Bella truly did still love me.

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? xD I got terrible writer's block writing the ending of this chapter.**** BY THE WAY, I was told that the 911 number in England is 999, so don't laugh at me. xD**** Review or else! D**


	8. This day is going to suck

**Salutations, my wonderful readers! I apologize for all the wait, and this little bit most likely will not drench your thirst for more. Rehersals have been tough, the projects and assignments tougher. xP I plan to write a small one shot fan fiction for Twilight with a Halloween theme, so keep an eye for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the songs used in this fan fiction.**

--------------------------Bella's PoV------------------------------------

I woke up with a terrible headache. I had almost spent all of yesterday in that too white hospital. I slithered out of my large hotel bed and began to shuffle towards that bathroom. Today was the day that the filming for Clyde Mason's music video. I groaned as I spotted myself in the bathroom mirror. I looked hideous! My eyes were rimmed with red, the skin around my eyes were purple due to lack of sleep, I had an ugly black and green bruise around the 4 inches of stitching that held my forehead shut, and my hair was a total mess. 'This day is going to suck...' I thought sadly, turning on the water to the shower.

After a long shower and a few pounds of make-up, I looked somewhat decent. I combed out my wet hair, side parting it so I could try to hide the nasty cut that plaqued my forehead. I yanked on a pair of denim skinny jeans and a plaid baby doll top, pulling on a pair of plaid heels to finish off the outfit.

I shuffled into the small kitchenet, searching the cabinets for a clean glass. "Ah ha!" I said quietly to myself, pulling out a glass and filling it with cold tap water from the sink. I dung two aspirn out of the vast abyss of my purse, popping them out of their shiny foil container. I popped them into my mouth, taking a big gulp of water. I chugged the rest and gently set the empty glass in the sink, grabbing my purse. I sighed softly while taking my time to walk towards the door. I was oddly nervous, wondering what today would bring.

'Why am I so anxious?' I thought, walking swiftly down the hallway to the elevator, where an elderly couple shuffled slowly, hand in hand, into the open doors. I quickened my step so I would be able to get into the elevator before the door closed. I entered the small cube of an elevator, shuffling over to the corner. the couple smiled warmly at me, the way your grandma or grandpa smiles at you went they see you for the first time when they come to visit. I smiled timidly back. I waited inpatiently for the elevator to hit groud floor, sighing inwardly when the elevator stopped to let another person onto it.

"Finally..." I breathed out softly as the doors of the elevator opened to the lavish lobby. My stomach did flips as I rushed towards the exit of the hotel. I glared down at my flipping stomach. Sighing, I looked up from my stomach and heading outside. 'Perhaps I'm just hungry...' I thought.

**A/N: Well, I hope you least enjoyed this very fail little chapter. I wouldn't even call it a chapter. Anywho, I plan to add a few of my readers to my fan fiction! If you are interested, please PM me your characters bio, and what his/her style of dance is. I'm only excepting a few, I shall notify you in you make it in. :D**


	9. The Monster Who Makes Music

He started at the bottom, emotionless and heartbroken.

Now he is at the top, but still emotionless and heartbroken.

His music reaches every inch of the earth, but not to his flower.

His flower has awoken.

His flower has bloomed.

Leaving him, doomed.

Alas, his flower is plauged with horrorendous dreams,

She dreams of a monster.

In her sleep she screams.

Terrible screams.

But not for fear of this monster.

But for the monster to return.

The monster yearns to return to his flower.

But cannot.

So then the monster lay,

Crumbled and torn.

His heart feeling as if it was surrounded by thorns.

For his flower might also be his prey.


	10. The Monster Who Makes Music Part Two

"Hmm? What's this?" Nathan Canning muttered as his eye caught a slightly ripped enlevelop on top of his desk. "Well, It's adressed to me..." He said to himself, picking it up off his desk and reading the elegant writing on the front, clearly saying Nathan Canning. He fiddled with the flap, but it was glued amazingly well to the paper pocket. "Screw it!" He grumbled angerily, ripping open the side.

Out fell a small piece of college ruled paper, ripped so it was a smaller size. A yellow sticky note with the sticky part folded over also fell out. Nathan stared at the contents of the enlevelop for a moment, before bending over to snatch up them. Plopping down onto his office chair, Canning began to read the note on the sticky note quietly to himself.

"Dear Mr. Canning, I am afraid I cannot make it to the filming of the Music Video, She Will be Loved, today. I apologize. I wrote a little something last night, I'm thinking about turning it into a song. I enclosed it with this note. Signed, Clyde Mason. Shiiiit." Nathan slammed his fist on his desk angerly. "I swear, Clyde can get so annoying with all this missing work..." Canning leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his finger tips. " Well, maybe we can film some stuff today and I'll just have someone edit Mason in or something..."

Canning stood up in his chair suddenly, causing some loose pieces of paper to fly off his desk. " Well, I better get on that..." He sighed, before trudging out of his office.

On the floor, lay a small piece of paper titled, " The Monster Who Makes Music."

**A/N: Sorry if there's any mispelt words.**


	11. The Girl Who Cried Snob!

"Girls! Girls! Please quiet down. Now, you all know this is the shooting of the music video for She Will be Loved, by Clyde Mason." Mr. Canning said, leaning up against a shiny red car infront of a group of chatty, giggly girls. "The setting of this music video is a neighborhood. It's going to be real simple. Your chreographer today is Kelly Scott. She is extremely experienced and will be arriving any minute. Sadly, Clyde will be not in attendance today, we'll try to do the we can without him."

Many girls in the group groaned quietly. Except a brown haired woman in the back of the group.

" I can't believe Clyde isn't here!" Whispered a tall, fair skinned woman to a another woman.

"This has never haven't in all of my career!" Whispered back a shorter, dark skinned woman.

" This is unsuitable. I turned down an job as prima ballerina at the Royal Ballet to be in this video!" A brown haired, blue eyed woman with a very lean body muttered angerily.

Bella rolled her eyes. She was glad that dancing hadn't made her head blow up like a balloon full of ego.

"Oh, and there she is! Miss Kelly Scott!" Nathan said, gestured over the girls' heads to a long white limo pulling up to the group.

'Fantastic! I have a rich, stuck up woman as a chreographer!' Bella thought. 'Where's a wall when you need one...'

**A/N: I threw some of my readers into that little part. xD You're just have to guess who. Next chapter will be coming in the next 45 minutes to an hour if I'm not being lazy. Sorry for any mispelt words. Reviews make me write faster. :D**


	12. Epiphany

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit  
And it's filled with people who are filled with shit  
And the vermin of the world inhabit it.  
But not for long..."

Edward stood behind an empty chair, singing to himself. He couldn't bring himself to go the shooting of the video. He couldn't bring himself to see her, to put his entire plan danger.

" They all deserve to die.  
Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.  
Because in all of the whole human race  
Mrs Lovett, there are two kinds of men and only two  
There's the one they put in his proper place  
And the one with his foot in the other one's face  
Look at me, Mrs Lovett, look at you."

He prowled around the empty room, singing to the empty space. In his right hand he held an invisible razor. He stroked it with his index finger. Edward was consumed by the music, even though there were none playing. He was consumed by the music of his voice, the orcastra in his mind.

"Well, This is new..." a petite voice said from the door way. "I could hear you from the car." Edward smiled a devilish smile.

"Come, Alice. Come be my Mrs. Lovett. Come bake the men I kill into meat pies and sell them to the people of London." Alice sighed, smiling slightly to Edward silly antics.

" Okay then, Mr. Todd." Alice breathed out. "Don't think you can mask your troubles with show tunes, Sweeney." Edward let out a laugh like chimes in the wind.

"Of course I can, Mrs. Lovett."

Edward pinned Alice to the wall, his invisible razor to her pale, cold throat.

"Now we all deserve to die  
Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett, tell you why.  
Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief  
For the rest of us death will be a relief  
We all deserve to die."

Edward slowly backed up, a torn and heartbroken expression crossing his face.

"And I'll never see Johanna  
No I'll never hold my girl to me..."

"Finished!" Edward yelled, stabbing the sky with his razor. Alice laughed out a bell like laugh, and clapping her tiny hands together.

"Bravo, Mr.Todd! Bravo!" She laughed, clapping loudly. " If I had a rose or two, I would have throw them at you."

"Thank you, Alice." Edward smiled. But the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You seriously need to go the that video shoot, Edward. You can't hide from her forever. I know." Alice said, tapping her forehead.

"I'm not hiding from her, I'm doing this for her own good. I'm a monster. I'm not good for her..." Edward whispered, his head hanging low.

"That's bull shit, Edward!" Alice yelled. Edward's head snapped up, obvisously surprised Alice would use such vulgar language. She took a deep breath, then smiled warmly at Edward. "Edward, staying away from her isn't doing her any good. She's just falling deep into depression, attempting to distract herself from what's tearing her apart inside, just like you."

Edward paced around in a circle, running a hand through his copper hair. "I'll think about it." He said quietly to Alice.

'I hope you choose the right choice.' Alice thought. Edward nodded, and Alice left the attic of their mansion silently. Edward fell into the chair that sat in the middle of the empty room.

'The right choice...'

**A/N: Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. I think this might be the last update of the night. Please review:D**


	13. Americans, Pfft!

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Stephanie Meyer's Twilight saga, Sweeney Todd ( Starring Johnny Depp. 0 ; (Last chapter.)), nor any of the songs used in this Fan Fiction. Although, I do own the crappy poem, The Monster Who Makes Music. xD**

"Hello, Darlings!" Squealed a very irish voice. A Red-headed woman dramatically flung herself from the white limozine. She smiled brightly at all the dancers, who waved excitedly and giggled, untill her gaze landed on Bella. "...What happened to you, honey?" Kelly Scott said to the blushing Bella.

"I uh...fell yesterday morning..." Bella answered timidedly, fiddling with the end of her top.

"Off a building, sweetie?" The red head replied, raising one eye brow. " Nathaaaan! Who is this woman?" Kelly Scott yelled over the group of fluddery dancers. Nathan jumped in surprise, then quickly pushed through the women towards the shiny white limo.

"My God, Bella! What happened?" Nathan exclaimed, moving her hair so he could look at the wound on Bella's forehead.

"I fell, I'm so sorry, Mr. Canning." Bella squeaked, her face crimson red from embarassment. Kelly Scott pouted, her elegant tiny eyebrows knitting together.

"Nathan, this woman can simply not perform in this condition!" Scott complained, waving around her arms dramatically.

"She must, Miss Scott! She is the famous American dancer, Isabella Swan! She's the lead dancer!" Nathan replied frantically. Kelly Scott scoffed.

"Americans! Hmpf! She is so clumsy, Nathan!" Kelly Scott screeched, flinging her arms up in the air. Bella sniffled, holding in the tears that were about to spill over. Miss Scott glared over at Bella, almost begining to laugh. "What is it, silly American? Have I hurt your feelings? Tough, Missy!" she snapped. "Show business is brutal."

"Excuse me, Miss Scott, But please don't insult my dancers." A rich, elegant voice said from behind. Bella's heart skipped a beat as the voice reached her ears. Kelly Scott spun around, looking as if her head was going to explode into tiny pieces.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hotshot! Who do you think you're..." Kelly Scott froze mid-sentence. " Oh! Clyde! I thought you wern't coming!"

"I decided that I was well enough to come." A long, pale blonde haired man said. He was tall and lean, with skin as pale as death and his eyes shone light blue. He wore a white button up shirt and a pair of tan pants. " Lovely weather, isn't it Miss Scott?"

Kelly Scott stared at him for a moment before answering quickly. "Oh, if you you find cloudy, sunless days lovely."

"Oh my God! She fainted!" screeched a voice in the group of dancers.

**A/N: Cliff hanger for you. :D Merry Christmas!**


	14. Why?

_"Oh my God! She fainted!" screeched a voice in the group of dancers._

Everyone's head snapped over to the group, where many girls were kneeling on the ground, fanning a girl with long black hair and tan skin. Bella dug through her purse, searching for her cell phone to call in abulance.

" Hello? Yes... I need an abulance right away, a woman fainted." Said a musical voice. Bella's head snapped up, surprised that someone else had already called for an abulance. She saw that The tall man had his back to her, so she couldn't really take a good look at him. His pale hair came to about his shoulder blades.

'So, this is Clyde Mason...' Bella thought, removing her hand from her purse. She wandered over to the woman on the ground, feeling her forehead. "Well, she doesn't have a fever..." Bella muttered to herself. "It's pretty cool out, so it's not heat exsaustion..."

"Excuse me, miss." Bella jumped as a cold hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Oh, of course Mr.Mason!" Bella squeaked, scrampling up and out of the way. Her shoulder tingled where his touched her. She felt a red blush leak onto her face. His back was still to her as he picked up the fainted woman with ease.

"Clyde! Clyde!" Nathan said frantically, waving his hands. "You're not well!"

"Don't worry, Nathan. I'm fine." Clyde breathed out, walked up to the shorter man with the fainted woman. "The abulance should be coming soon." Kelly Scott rolled her eyes, eyeing up the black haired woman.

"These women, so easy to fall and faint. I would hardly call them 'professional' dancers."

"Well, it's not everyday a woman meets an extremely handsome and famous rock star." Nathan interjected, laughing. Kelly Scott humpfed and crossed her tiny arms.

The abulance came in the next few minutes, and Clyde had handed the woman off to the doctors.

"Well, since that's all taken care of, we should start the shoot of the video." Nathan said to the everyone, wipping out a walkie talkie. "Are the make-up artists and costumers here and ready, Bob?" He said through the walkie talkie. It was silent for a moment before a voice replied, 

" Yep, Mr. Canning. Send the girls and Clyde over."

"You heard 'im!" Nathan said to the group. "Go get into make-up and costume. You have one hour."

The group began to walk excitedly to the large tent at the end of the street, clinging to Clyde and giggling. Bella was silently walking behind them, staring at Clyde's back. 'Is he...avoiding me?' she pondered in her head, noticing his hair flowing in the slight breeze. Bella found it odd how he avoided facing her direction. She remembered how cold his hand was. 'Well, Nathan did say his was sick.' Bella thought, looking at her hands.'Oh well, I don't really care.'

"Oh gosh! What happened to your face, miss?!" The makeup astist blurted out as soon as he saw Bella shuffle up to the booth.

"I fell..." Bella said quietly, taking a seat in the chair. She sighed, fidgetting with the end of her top.

"Well, good thing you came to me, sweetie. I'll fix you right up and you'll look beau-ti-ful!" The man said, smiling widely at Bella, who laughed slightly.

"Okay, if you say so." She mumbled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Honey, you'll be gorgeous. Trust me."

Within that hour, everyone was in make-up and in costume. Only some of the girls were in black pointe' shoes, including Bella. Bella wore a navy blue halter dress that came to about her knees. It was a leotard connected a chiffon shirt. The other girls in pointe' shoes wore black camisole tutu dresses. the other woman not in pointe' shoes wore black split sole ballet shoes and navy blue halter tunic tops, along with black jazz pants. All the womens' hair were loose, with a navy blue bow in their hair as an accessory.

Clyde wore his hair back in a low pony tail, tied with a navy blue ribbon. he wore a button up navy shirt, but left it unbuttoned to show off his white 6-pack. To finish the outfit, we wore a pair of black skinny jeans.

The girls giggled and swooned over Clyde, while Bella sat infront of a mirror. "Well, I guess I don't look too bad..." she poofed her hair a bit, and searched her face for any unwanted zits.

"Hey, Bella!" A girl named Vivienne yelled as she walked over to where Bella was sitting. " Come on, we're warming up. Nathan brought us some bars." Bella looked up and smiled lightly.

"Okay, Vivienne. I'll be there in a sec." Bella replied. Vivienne smiled brightly at her before carefully walking back over to the bars were, since she was one of the girls wearing pointe' shoes. Bella looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. She looked at the pointe' shoes on her feet. 'Why am I doing this...?' She thought, standing up from the chair and making her way to the bars.

**A/N: Review. :D**


	15. WHAM!

**Here's your (uber late. D:) Christmahanicaquanza/New Years gift from your's truely. :D**

**P.s. I don't know how to get the little line thingys over the words, so some ballet terms will be alittle off because of that.**

"Bella! You should lead the warm-ups!" a tall girl with two different colored eyes, named Alayna, said to Bella as she took her place on the barre' next to her.

"Oh," Bella stuttered, her face turning red." I-I think Miss Scott might want to lead warm-ups..." She looked down at her feet, staring at her 1st position. Bella only ever led warm-ups for her 4-8 year olds. She nervous about leading warm-ups for a group of adults.

"So, Bella. I heard you were with the Radio-City Rockettes for a year in America." Alayna whispered to Bella, as Kelly Scott marched up to the group of women at the barre's and annouced she would be leading the warm-ups.

"Mhm." Bella softly replied, doing the plie' releve' combo Kelly Scott had intructed them to do. "I was surprised when I got in, since I'm under the required height. I suppose they really liked my dancing."

"Grand plie'! Kelly commanded. Bella grand plie'd in first position, her left hand resting lightly on the barre, while her right hand flowed gracefully to the side, she head softly following it.

Bella suddenly gasped, and stumbled slightly as she was coming up through her demi plie'. Some of the girls whipped their pretty little heads around at Bella, staring at her like a madman. "I'm okay.." She harshly whispered to the nosy girls, just wishing they'd stop looking that way at her.

The rest of the warm-up seemed to go quickly for Bella. Miss Scott decided that the group would skip over the floor excersises, since the girls were in costume.

"Girls! Girls!" Kelly Scott yelled over the chatter of dancers, clapping her tiny little hands together loudly. " We're going back over to the set! Please, try not to ruin your shoes!"

Once again, Bella stayed behind the group as the girls lightly walked towards the set. She took her in surroundings, observing the sidewalks and the birds that flitted from tree to tree. She noticed Nathan and Clyde standing the the side walk next to a shiny red car, aparently talking to each other. Bella walked alittle faster, since Clyde had his back to her and she wanted to catch atleast a glimse of his face. Bella was almost there, to almost she could see the side of his face. She picked up speed, her heart beating faster and faster as she got closer. 'Just a glimse, just a glimse...' Bella thought.

A smile creeped onto her face as she could almost see his face. The skin was an icy white, with a slight flush, suggesting he was wearing a bit of make-up. Bella was able to spot a smile on Clyde's face. Almost a... familar crooked smile...

Then suddenly, WHAM. Bella's face connected with a rather cold, and hard street light pole. "Ouch..." She moaned, as she slid slowly down the pole. As her bum finally hit the ground, Bella slowly twisted her neck around, seeing if she could still see Clyde's face, but all she saw was his back walking away from her. "Darn it..." Bella said harshly, beating her fist on the ground. She stood up quickly, and as soon as she was up, Bella felt extremely dizzy and had to hold onto the pole for support.

"Bella!" the girl named Vivenne yelled."Come on!"

"I'll be there in a sec!" Bella said loudly back, rubbing the spot she hit on her forehead with her hand. She looked behind herself one more time at Clyde before Bella rushed over to the group of dancers.

**A/N: Ahahah, the supense is killing me! Review!**


	16. I like this better

"Girls!" Kelly screamed at the group of floudering dancers."Are you paying attention to me?! I will only show you this chreography ONCE." The group straightened up slightly, turning their petite heads toward the steaming re-head. All whispering and small giggles stopped.

Bella, on the otherhand, stared at the clouds. So many things were on her mind. She tried so hard to consetrate on the steps, but she found herself stumbling, tripping over her own feet.

"Swan!" Kelly Scout Barked. Bella jumped turning her attention to the red-faced dance director. "Do you want to be replaced as the lead dancer?! I CAN RUIN YOU." Bella shook her head quickly. This was all she had. A smug look appeared on Kelly Scout's face.

"As I was saying." Kelly drawls as she turned so her back was facing the group of dancers. "Next we're going to use a few modern combinations, hope you stick figures can handle it..."

--IN ANOTHER PLACE NOT SO FAR AWAAAAAAY--

Blah blah blaaaah. That's all Edward ever heard out of his manager, Nathan's, mouth. He was currently talking about record deal in Japan that Edward had no interest in. He just stood infront of the mirror inside his dressing "room." (It was really a tent.) He glanced over the table that stood next to the mirror. Objects like hair brushes, hair pins, hair spray, and make-up covered the small wooden table. One object caught Edward's eye. He smiled slightly as an idea sparked in his mind.

"You know what, Nathan?" Edward said softly and suddenly. to his manager. Nathan blinked, not expecting him to talk.

"What, Clyde?" Nathan replied, curious of what Edward had to say. Edward turned to the mirror, still with the small smile on his face.

"I think... I'm tired of..."Edward searched for a word in mind, pondering at his reflection. He wanted to say, 'pretending' or 'not just being himself'. But he knew those would cause an uproar of question from Nathan. "I suppose I'm tired of this look." Edward finally said. Nathan raised his eye brows.

"But Clyde, your fans love this look!" Nathan laughed. Edward rolled his eyes.

" Well, " Edward started, his eyes traveling back to the shiny silver object on the table." I don't." He swifty picked up a pair of scissors, grabbed his light blonde pony tail, and chopped it off at the base. Edward smiled crookedly at the mirror, ruffling his new short blonde hair in the messy way his natural hair is. He turned to his stunned manager and handed him the severed pony tail.

"I think this look is more...Me." Edward said proudly, chuckling a bit. Nathan stuttered incoherently, looking at the hair in his hands and back at Edward as heavy rain drops began to hit the top of the tent.

" B-but Clyde! Your fans! Your style! Y-your hair!" Nathan stumbled shaking the wad of hair at Edward.

"I personally think the fans will like this better." Edward sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to take the day off. We will not be able to shoot this video in the rain. Tell everyone to come back tomorrow." And with that, Edward sautered out of his tent, happier then he has been in a long time.

--BACK AT THE PLACE WE STARTED AAAAAAAAAAT--

Girls screamed and squealed that their make-up was running and their costumes were wet as the group of dancers shoved themselves under a tiny tent.

"Well, this is London for you." Bella thought miserably to herself. " Overcast and rainy. If I wanted this I would have stayed in..." She stopped thinking. She forced herself to stop thinking about that place. To keep her mind off it, she thought of the chreography learned and went over it ten times in her head.

"Shut up you stupid girls!" Kelly Scout shouted over the whining dancers."I just got a call from Nathan Canning and he said today's shoot is cancelled due to the rain! Go home and work on the steps you twits!"

"Thank God." Bella muttered under breath. She and the other girls ran to the dressing tents, Bella practically the only one not screaming the whole way there. Bella quickly stripped out of her costume and back into her regular clothes. She scrubbed at her face with a towel to try to get the make-up off. While the other girls were re-doing their make-up, Bella was already off running toward the street to catch a taxi.

She stood under a bus stop overhang, sticking out her arm calling a cab. Many taxis passed her, not even noticing she was there. Bella just stood there, her arm soaked in the heavy rain storm.

Suddenly, something hard whammed into her body curled around her. She was moving, and fast. Bella gasped and then, the shock of it all caused her to just faint.

**A/N: YES, YES. I LOVE GETTING SMACKED IN THE FACE WITH INSPIRATION. Review!**


	17. Shock

Bella's mind was foggy. Where was she? What happened? She was confused, and didn't want to open her eyes. She wanted to make sure her body was there, because it sure didn't feel like it. Bella concentrated on trying to wriggle her toes and fingers. She wanted to open her eyes and see where she was. It was too quiet to be at a hospital. Too warm and dry for her to still be out on the street.

Bella felt around a little, being careful not to move too much. her fingers felt the cold of metal on a strap, and she knew she was in the backseat of a car. Bella struggled to remember self protection moves Charlie taught her many years ago.

'Okay Bella, it's now or never...' Bella thought to herself, trying to boost her own confidence. She took a deep, but quiet, breath in through her nose and out her mouth. Slowly, Bella began to open her eyes. She saw a grey ceiling of a car. She also saw pink seat covers over the car seats. Bella couldn't see a head on the drivers' side of the car. But as her eyes traveled over to the passengers' seat, she noticed an oddly familiar blond head.

Suddenly, the car skidded to a halt on the side of the highway. A loud squeal filled the small car with noise as a tiny spiky head appeared around the drivers' seat.

"Bellaaaaaa! I haven't seen you in so loooong!" Alice nearly screamed at the wide eyed dancer. Jasper turned around in the passengers' seat and gave a small smile to Bella.

"Hello, Bella. So nice to see you again." He said softly to her, the complete opposite of Alice.

Shock was written across Bella's face. She sat up slowly, staring at Alice's and Jasper's smiling faces, waiting for her to say something. Bella opened her mouth, but then closed it again. A tear ran down her face, and then the water works started. Bella sobbed for a few moments, then shock and exhaustion set in and she was out like a light.

**A/N: Review. :3**


	18. Importaaaant!

**Spork,**

**I'm am very sorry that Kigrl18 has retaliated in such an awful way. Please**

**know that I have sent FFN support several messages and will push to have her**

**account deleted and (if possible) her ISP block. What I need you to do is**

**contact your readers and have them report Kigrl18 and any of her friends who**

**have left flames on your account. Make sure that they leave a signed report**

**with FFN. They should NOT under any circumstances leave anymore flames**

**especially abusive onestempting though it may beon Kigrl18's account. You may**

**copy and paste this message to the emails if you want.**

**Lady Whitehart,**

**StopPlagiarism**

**Updating soon.**


	19. Here

**Meeeeh. I don't feel like continuing this stooory. xP I've lost of creative inspiration and really don't like the Twilight series anymooore. I just want to get this story finished!**

**Dislcaimer: DO NOT OWN.**

Bella was now familiar with the feeling as her mind once again surfaced. With a gasp, memorires rushed back to her as she sat up quickly. Bella's eyes flitted open and inspected her surroundings.

'Okay, I'm in a dark room now...' She thought to herself. 'On a bed...' Bella's legs twitched, aching to run. Adrenaline rushed through her blood as her human ears picked up quiet talking outside the door.

"She's awake now." A high voice said behind the wall.

"Let's give her time, she must be traumatized." A gentle, calming voice replied.

"Edward's going to be maaaaad..." A dark voice boomed jokingly.

"More like furious with us. I'm going to hide the china." An attractive female voice grumbled, obviously annoyed.

Bella wanted to run out of the room, to fling her arms around the nearest vampire and never let go. She was overjoyed, but frightened to death at the same time. Why did they take her? Edward doesn't want her, why are they forcing her on him?

Bella crawled slowly off the bed, touching her toes to the floor. Silently she scooted her feet across the floor towards the door, to the voices behind it. Her fingers brushed the cold brass knob, slowly wrapped themselves around it. Bella took a deep breath as she turned the knob. Her breathing stopped.

The door flung open, practically breaking off it's hinges. There stood jubilant Alice, broken door knob in her tiny hand.

"Bella!" She screamed, as Bella nearly tackled her with a hug.

"Oh, Alice!" Bella sobbed, clinging to her. " I've missed you so much!" Alice rubbed Bella's back comfortingly, letting her cry.

"I've missed you too, Bella." She said, hugging her lightly. "I bet you're hungry, Esme is cooking something just for you. We'll talk in the dining room." Bella nodded, letting Alice lead her down the hall and down a marble staircase.

"Alice...?" Bella asked quietly, rubbing her teary eyes. "Where is...Edward?" she struggled saying the last word.

"Edward?" She replied lightly." Uhm, I'm not sure."

"Does he know I'm here?" Bella asked, alittle louder.

"No, Bella. He doesn't." Alice answered, looking forward. A second after she said that, the sound of a car entering the drive way filled their ears.

**A/N: Dundundun...Review!**


	20. Sorryyy

Hey guys, I've decided to discontinue 'She Will Be Loved.' Honestly, I've lost all interest in Twilight. No, I will not let someone continue this story for me. I just want it to die. Harry Potter is better. Sorry to disappoint.

Sincerely yours,

The Rejected Spork


End file.
